


Endless Circle

by terma_archivist



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-04-01
Updated: 1997-04-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:08:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26535592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/terma_archivist/pseuds/terma_archivist
Summary: Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived atTER/MAand was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address onthe TER/MA collection profile.A special thank you to my wonderful betas. What would I do without you?
Collections: TER/MA





	Endless Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alicettlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [TER/MA](https://fanlore.org/wiki/TER/MA) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [the TER/MA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/terma/profile).  
> A special thank you to my wonderful betas. What would I do without you?

  
**Endless Circle  
by Gwendolen**

  
Feeling weary and suddenly extremely old, Lucien LaCroix settled into his chair. He listened to the sound of the house and to the beginning day outside. He could hear the first blackbirds marking their territory by their song. He knew he should retire, but he still felt too troubled to rest. He could feel the presence of his favourite child, his beloved son in the house. His body was close, but his mind— his mind and his heart seemed to be farther away than ever. 

LaCroix sighed, weary beyond compare. The search for his wayward child, the worry, the barely contained anger, and the fear had worn him out. And now? 

Now they were reunited again and their old game could begin anew. He would punish Nicholas for running away, take out all his anger and fear on his child when all he wanted to do was smoother him with love, to take care of him and protect him. 

And Nicholas? 

Nicholas would continue with his quest for mortality, there was no doubt in that. He would reject him again, reject everything he offered, his love, his life. Nicholas would cause him pain and anger and fear again, just like he'd done before. 

Once there'd been a time when things had been different, when they'd been able to laugh together, when they'd been able to express their love. When had things gone wrong? What had happened? What had he done wrong? Why wasn't his love enough anymore? 

For the hundredth time, LaCroix wondered what he had done to drive Nicholas away from him. All he'd ever wanted was to live with his children forever, to share his immortal life with them. 

Why couldn't Nicholas see this? Why wasn't it enough for Nicholas? What else did he have to do to keep the other man close? What did it take to make Nicholas happy? 

With a shake of his head, LaCroix rose and decided to finally retire for the day. 

He ascended the stairs and hesitated when he passed at the room his son was sleeping. Giving into a momentary impulse, he opened the door and stepped inside. 

At the foot of the bed, he stopped and gazed down at the man in the bed. Nicholas was lying on his back and seemed to be deeply asleep. For a long moment, LaCroix contemplated the sight of his peacefully sleeping child. _So beautiful_ he thought, _my beautiful golden knight. How can I ever let you go. How can I ever let you have what you demand of me when I need you so much._

_I will never let you go,_ LaCroix vowed to himself. _Never. You can't escape. I'll do everything to keep you at my side. You're mine. Forever!_ Finally LaCroix took a deep breath, surrendering himself to his fate and to the fact that their personal war would go on, which made him feel maybe not better, but it at least gave him a purpose. 

Resigned, LaCroix left the room to retire to his own bedchamber. It was time to rest, after all he would need all his strength for the ongoing fight to keep his child at his side, to keep him safe and alive. 

The End 

Gwendolen   
April 1997 

* * *

Disclaimer: Not mine, but the property of Tristar and James Parriot.   
Archive: Ter/Ma and Belyndas Slash-site, everyone else please ask first   
A special thank you to my wonderful betas. What would I do without you?   
Feedback: [email removed]   
---


End file.
